The Sixth Sense
by AdeliApple
Summary: 'Setelah gelap, bunyikan lonceng dan tunggu di luar garis besi' Sehun menurunkan rapiernya. " Aku akan menolongmu.."bisik sehun tepat saat seberkas cahaya itu menghilang. Hunhan


Inspirasi Cerita : Loockwood & Co.

Prolog

 _Sudah lebih dari lima puluh tahun sejak wabah hantu menyerang Inggris. Agensi-agensi pembasmi hantu berdiri dibawah naungan_ ** _Departemen Riset dan Kendali Cenayang_** _(_ ** _DEPRAC_** _)-semacam semacam lembaga pemerintah yang mengendalikan dan mengatur hal-hal psikis di Inggris._

 _..._

Oh Sehun berjalan dibawah temaram nya lampu jalan. Mantel hitamnya tersibak saat angin mulai berhembus. Pedang rapier-nya yang bersembunyi dibalik mantel panjangnya mengkilap saat terkena cahaya lampu jalan. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menguap. Mereka baru saja pulang dari sebuah pemakaman untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus.

" Kasus tadi membuatku mengantuk." Ujar Chanyeol sambil kembali menguap. Ia memasukkan tangannya yang sudah memerah akibat hawa dingin kedalam saku mantelnya. " Kupikir kasusnya akan lebih menarik karna itu dipemakaman. Ternyata hanya hantu anak kecil yang kecelakan di dekat pemakaman itu. Dan sumbernya hanya sebuah gigi."

" Bagi kita itu mungkin hal yang sepele. Tapi bagi penjaga makam dan warga biasa yang melintas itu cukup membuat merinding saat mereka merasa ada yang memperhatikan dan saat berbalik bocah itu berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan kepala yang bergoyang-goyang hampir putus." Balas Sehun datar. Chanyeol tertawa. " Kau benar."

Sehun mengedarkannya pandangannya kesekitar. Sepi. Itulah kesan pertama yang muncul saat melihat sederetan rumah di tepi jalan. Rumah-rumah bergaya _semi-detached_ zaman Victoria yang besar, teras-teras berpilar penuh keranjang lavendel bergelantungan, ruang-ruang bawah tanah bisa dicapai melalui undakan langsung dari jalan. Semuanya memancarkan kesan ningrat namun lusuh. Di luar rumah ada lentera-hantu besi yang sudah butut. Karat mengembang seperti lumut pada permukaan besinya.

Sehun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Disudut jalanan yang gelap tampak hantu-hantu seperti seprai yang melayang –layang. Kabut hantu bergulung-gulung tipis disepanjang got-got gelap dan bau. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak. Membuat Chanyeol yang berada disebelahnya menatapnya heran. " Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia membalikkan badannya dan matanya menyipit memandangi gang gelap dua rumah dari tempat mereka berdiri. Chanyeol ingin kembali bertanya tapi urung saat Sehun mengangkat telunjuknya agar ia tidak bersuara. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun. Dahi nya berkerut saat tidak menemukan apa-apa di gang itu.

" Geez, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau tatap?" Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Sehun. Sehun balik menatap Chanyeol namun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa langsung berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Chanyeol menatap punggung Sehun dengan mulut yang terbuka.

" Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana dengan tampang idiot mu itu? Cepatlah. Aku sudah kedinginan." Ujar Sehun datar.

BLETAK

Sehun memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. " Apa?" ujarnya kesal pada Chanyeol yang baru saja menggeplak kepalanya.

Chanyeol berjalan pergi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun. " Ahh.. udara malam ini sangat dingin. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan minum susu coklat buatan Baekki."

Chanyeol berjalan dengan senyum mengembang hingga ketelinga. Membayangkan Baekhyun sedang menunggunya pulang membuat senyum nya terus mengembang. Saat tiba didepan rumah nya ia memutar knop pintu pelan membuat pintu itu terbuka.

" Baekhyun-ah.. Aku pulang!" Teriak Chanyeol saat baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di lantai kayu rumahnya itu. Selang beberapa detik terdengar suara derap langkah kaki sedang menaiki tangga.

" Kau sudah pulang?" seorang pemuda manis muncul dari balik tembok dengan nafas terengah-engah. Senyum Chanyeol kembali merekah. Ia berjalan menuju kekasihnya itu kemudian memeluknya erat.

" Aku pulang." Bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum. " Selamat datang." Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

" Di ma-mmph!" Ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol membenturkan bibir mereka.

" Tung-mmhn..gu..mnn." Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun bersandar ketembok. Menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Tangan kanan Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sedangkan tangan kananya bergerak turun meremas bongkahan kenyal dibawah sana.

" Ngnn-" Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat Chanyeol meremas pelan bokongnya. Membuat bibirnya tanpa sengaja terbuka. Chanyeol yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung menelusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga hangat itu.

"Hmmp-Hnnn-Nngh" Baekhyun kembali mendesah saat mulutnya diraup habis oleh kekasihnya itu. Setiap inchi mulutnya tidak ada yang terlewati, gigi, lidah, gusi, dan langit-langit mulutnya, semuanya dijilat dan dihisap tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya sejenak untuk menarik nafas. Kemudian kembali menciumi Baekhyun. Kali ini daun telinganya yang menjadi korban. Chanyeol menjilat telinga itu sensual dan menggigit-gigitnya pelan. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, lidahnya bergerak turun menuju leher putih Baekhyun yang terekspos. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya untuk meredam desahannya.

" Jangan tahan suaramu. Biarkan aku mendengarnya." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara bariton menggoda. Ia menghisap kuat leher Baekhyun meninggalkan bercak kemeraham disana kemudian kembali meraup bibir merah Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai menelusup masuk kedalam kaos longgar yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Belum sempat tangannya meraih dua tonjolan disana, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Membuat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya paksa.

" Kubilang..hh..tunggu." Bentak Baekhyun dengan nafas terputus-putus. Ia mengelap saliva yang tersisa dibibirnya.

Chaenyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun kemudian berbisik ditelinganya. " Aku tidak bisa menunggu." Bisiknya pelan sambil menjilat daun telinga Baekhyun. Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut kesal.

BUGH

" Kalau begitu tidak usah!" teriaknya marah. Chanyeol jatuh terduduk sambi memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditinju oleh Baekhyun dengan wajah cengo. " Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

Dalam hati Baekhyun ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala kekasihnya yang idiot ini. Baekhyun menghela nafas mencoba meredamkan emosinya. " Dimana Sehun?" tanyanya datar.

" Huh? Tadi dia ada di bela-" Chanyeol melirik kearah pintu. "-kemana dia?!" teriaknya kaget saat tidak menemukan Sehun dibelakangnya. Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan. " Itu yang ingin kutanyakan dari tadi."

...

Sehun berjalan tanpa suara meninggalkan Chanyeol. Memutar kembali langkahnya ke arah gang yang tadi dilewatinya. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya satu meter dari gang tersebut. Suara itu kembali terdengar. Sebuah bisikan samar datang dari gang itu. Sehun yakin ia tidak salah dengar. Tapi yang anehnya tidak ada pendar-kematian disekitar gang itu. Hanya ada kabut tipis yang bergelung dibawah kakinya. Sehun menarik ganggang rapier-nya, mengibaskan nya dibawah kakinya. Membelah kabut tipis itu yang perlahan membelah kemudian menghilang.

Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan rapier di genggamannya. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara angin, suara anjing menggonggong, suara lentera hantu yang berderit terkena angin. Tidak ada. Suara itu menghilang. Sehun tiba di bibir gang, kepalanya mengintip dari balik tembok. Disana, disudut gang yang gelap dan dingin. Tepat disebelah bak sampah, Sehun melihat sebuah pendar cemerlang tapi tidak terlalu kuat dan terang. Bukan sinar-gaib.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan rapier mengacung siaga didepan tubuhnya. Berjaga-jaga kalau saja hantu itu memdadak menyerangnya. Sehun terus berjalan mendekat tanpa suara. Malam begitu sunyi sampai-sampai iya bisa mendengar sura nafasnya sendiri. Beberapa langkah lagi hingga Sehun mencapai sudut itu sampai tiba-tiba hantu itu mengangkat wajahnya. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Sosok itu menatapnya tepat dimata. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang sangat mendalam. Pendar disekitar hantu itu tiba-tiba bertambah terang. Sehun hampir saja akan menebasnya dengan rapier jika saja ia tidak mendengar bisikan itu lagi. Sehuh mundur beberapa langkah menurunkan rapiernya dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

" Tolong...sakit...tolong...khh" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Hantu itu kembali meredup. Sosok itu sangat jelas walaupun cahayanya pudar. Seorang remaja laki-laki. Sehun menebak hantu itu seumuran dengannya. Duduk disana sambil menutup kedua telinganya, matanyayang basah menatap Sehun nanar. Tunggu, dia menangis?

Sehun terkejut saat hantu itu tiba-tiba menangis. Mengeluarkan suara sesegukan pelan namun dalam. Cahanya terus meredup dan makin merapat ke sudut.

" Tolong aku." Ujar hantu itu yang jelas ditujukan pada Sehun. " Telingaku sakit.." sambungnya. Sehun tidak bergerak sedikit pun agar hantu itu tidak pergi.

" Mereka..mereka terus saja berteriak ditelingaku. Mereka tidak mengizinkanku pulang. Aku-aku mau pulang.." tersisrat keputus asaan didalam suara itu. Sehun berpikir keras tindakan apa yang harus diambilnya. Ia tidak pernah menemukan hantu yang bisa berbicara sejelas ini dengan manusia. Biasanya mereka hanya mengucapkan kenangan-kenangan tepat sebelum mereka mati. Terus-menerus mengulang kematian mereka.

" Kau harus menolongku. Kumohon.." Sehun tersentak saat tiba-tiba sosok itu berdiri dan berjalan pelan kearahnya. Sehun mundur perlahan. " Kumohon..kau harus membantuku.."

Wajah hantu itu yang awalnya terlihat baik-baik saja mulai berubah perlahan. Menunjukkan wujud terakhir tepat saat dia mati. Tubuhnya penuh luka, kepalanya berdarah, bajunya terlihat kusam dan sobek di beberapa tempat. Ia terlihat menyeret kakinya, mungkin patah. Sehun kembali mengangkat rapiernya, hendak menebas sosok itu. Namun terhenti saat sosok itu tiba-tiba berhenti, wajahnya terlihat shock, ia menutup telinganya, cahayanya kembali meredup, kembali pada sosok remaja biasa tanpa luka sedikitpun. " To..long..a..ku" bisiknya pada Sehun sebelum akhirnya sosoknya makin meredup kemudian perlahan menghilang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya di udara.

Sehun menurunkan rapiernya. " Aku akan menolongmu.."bisik sehun tepat saat seberkas cahaya itu menghilang. Entah dorongan dari mana yang membuat Sehun bersedia menolong sosok yang bahkan tidak dikenalinya. Ia hanya merasa...ingin menolongnya. Saat sosok itu benar-benar hilang sebuah gantungan kunci yang terbuat dari besi berbentuk seekor rusa jantan jatuh dari udara. Sehun memungut benda itu. Bertanya-tanya kenapa hantu membawa benda yang terbuat dari besi murni seperti ini. Ia membolak-baliknya sampai ia menemukan sebuah tulisan kecil di baliknya.

' Xi Luhan'

AN:

Yuhuu.. author bawa cerita baru'-')/ masih Hunhan kok

Maapin author, PIL belum kelar udah buat epep baru

Kebetulan dapat ide cerita aja habis baca novel, kali ini genrenya horror dan mystery, mungkin :v

Baru prolog, author terima saran dan masukan, kalo suka dan pengen dilanjut silahkan review^^

*baru awal udah ada adengan chanbaek kissu :v Hadiah sebagai pembukaan'-')/

Selamat menikmatii...

NB: Pil lagi otw dua chapter langsung

Jaaa...

Sejak Lee sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun melakukan investigasi mereka yang terkenal, dulu sekali di tahun-tahun pertama Masalah, menemukan sumber


End file.
